


The Two Halves of Kunzite.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Collateral Damage, Developing Friendships, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Protectiveness, Realization, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: Blue Zircon, normally seen in the fusion Kunzite, has always had a distinctive crack on her left eye. Now, Luna gets to learn about the strange chain of events that led to her injury.
Relationships: Blue Zircon & Jade Pearl (Luna Jord), Taaffeite Diamond & Jade Diamond (Luna Jord)
Kudos: 1





	The Two Halves of Kunzite.

“Zircon, um… can I ask you something?” I looked down at Luna. It’s still adorable how small she is even though she’s an adult. “What is it? You can ask me anything, sugarplum.” She chuckled at the nickname as we sat down on the beach. “How did your eye get cracked and… when everyone was healed at Jet’s Magma Pools… why didn’t you go in?” I felt the sand and turned to Luna. “Well, for the second half, I’m not a big fan of heat, that’s more of Rose’s thing. That’s why we unfused since her friends were all healed in there.” She nodded and looked up at me.

“Now for my eye… we’ll have to go back, about 7,943 years back…” I drew a line in the sand as I started to reminisce. 

**-**

**-**

**-**

“Snowflake Obsidian, Facet 6M2P, Cut 9KO, you have been found guilty of disobeying the direct orders of a diamond. Your punishment is immediate shattering.” The Amber judge slammed her gavel and my defendant looked infuriated, she had every right to be. My predictions have been extremely demotivating as more and more guilty ones come in. Before I could leave the courtroom, my diamond stopped me. “Yes, my diamond?” 

“Your performance as of late has been decreasing, come with me so we can talk in private.” She put her hand on the ground and I hopped on and left the courtroom. Once we got to her room, she placed me on the desk and sat down. “Tell me what’s going on.” Jade wanted to make eye contact with me, but I was too scared to. 

“It’s… um. I’ve been having visions… and they’ve all come true. With cases that turn out a not guilty verdict, I try my hardest to make sure that happens. But vice versa happens with a guilty verdict. It’s one single stream, I can see what’s going to happen in a few moments, my diamond.” I looked up and she seemed curious.

“Tell me please.” She smiled and I brushed off my blazer.

“You’ll receive a transmission from Taaffeite Diamond. She’s informing you about one of your colonies and the freshly emerged Kyanites and Amethysts. She’ll be too busy for small talk.” Jade looked a bit disappointed, but then the diamond transmitter started blinking. I moved to the other side of the desk as she picked up the call. Once she hung up, she looked at me in bewilderment.

“Did you emerge with this power?” I nodded, and she smiled. “Your current role won’t work with this power. I believe you’ll fit in perfectly with my court.” 

“Oh, my stars! Thank you, my diamond!” 

_ “Then, I was her own personal sapphire, I actually replaced her old one since my visions were more accurate! I still feel bad for demoting her…” Luna looked back at me with a blank stare. “Oh, sorry, I’m going on a tangent. Okay, the next part you need to know is Iris, Jade’s first colony…”  _

“I must say, thank you for working on your manners. You’d be screaming your head off at this point.” Taaffeite and Jade sat down in the mecha. “Of course, Taaffeite. I want to be the best diamond I can be.” As Taaffeite started the ship, she looked back at us, barely containing her excitement. Jade Pearl and I chuckled but straightened out once we took off. 

“Thank the stars she chose a colony near Aether, I don’t know how much longer she can hold it in.” JP whispered in my ear and I laughed. “Jade Diamond, welcome to Iris.” We looked up and gasped at the beautiful city. “It has the most modern technology of Era 2, soldiers already at their positions, everything’s prepared for you, buttercup.” Jade looked over at Taaffeite and smiled. We braced for her excitement shriek, but she didn’t. “Thank you. I can’t wait to start! Do you think I’d be able to help prepare Black’s first colony?” Taaffeite chuckled and nodded. They got out of their seats and walked to the door. “I’d need all the help I can get for her.” 

“Zircon, do you think-” 

“No, they’re gonna… **Taaffeite, stop!** ” I jumped off the platform and pushed Taaffeite’s hand away from the door. 

“What the?” “Zircon, what’s the matter?” It was terrifying to have two diamonds staring down at me, but my vision was even more terrifying. 

“There’s a gem… a-an army of gems led by a Pyrite, they’re coming to shatter Jade!” Taaffeite looked at her and she looked scared. “Is this the purpose of the Zircon, to play games with us?” She was trembling in front of her but shook her head no. JP was still on the platform, closest to Taaffeite and Jade. She ran up to Taaffeite and protected Jade. “Zircon’s purpose isn’t to be a makeshift Spinel, she’s a clairvoyant! We’re in danger, we don’t have time to-” Right on time, the ship started to shake, and banging was heard at the door. Taaffeite looked down at me and looked at the door. “We need to go, now!” 

A laser cut through the door and the gems were able to break in. JP jumped down in front of me and drew her sword. “I’m trained to shatter rebels like you!” She sprinted towards the crowd, that’s when I heard the scream.

Taaffeite stopped them with her tractor beam, but I fell to the floor, holding my ears.

I don’t know whose power it was, but it made me realize my situation. 

The rebels, Taaffeite thinking I was disobeying Jade, JP ready to give her life for us…

Everything in my life changed so quickly, I couldn’t handle the stress.

I felt… I felt like I was losing my mind.

_**Then, I cracked.** _

JP stayed close to me as we lifted off, the Peridots came from the maintenance area to repair the door. Taaffeite moved the group into her lap and looked down at them.

“My first colony… and they already want me dead?” Jade’s voice wasn’t vibrant, it sounded like she was _crying._

“Don’t be worried, buttercup. You can’t let these rebels break you so easily. Just know that they will be dealt with, whether it be imprisonment, rejuvenation, or shattering.”

“After I was attacked, I was tended to by the Irisian nurses, Jade Diamond’s top medical staff. The Rose Quartzes tried to solve my crack, but it was like Black Pearl’s. Our psychological issues disabled us. She replaced her arm with magic, and Kunzite gave me another eye. When we first fused, I wanted to run away with Rose but running away meant rebelling, and I was so scared that the rebels I met that day were still out there. It wasn’t until I met Rosie and your mother that I realized their rebellion was to take down the empire, Jet’s revolution was to free the Earth from the diamond’s tyrannical rule.”

“And yes, my nurse was Rose. I was her favorite patient.” I blushed and chuckled. “Dang it, future vision.” I patted Luna’s head and smiled. “Zirc, hey! I got the cotton candy!” We watched her jump in the air and land in front of us. “Thank you, Rose.” I gasped when she picked me up and showered me with kisses. “I missed you.” She spun me around and we fused.

Kunzite sat down next to Luna, holding a tub of cotton candy. “Well, do you think you could tell me why you don’t like being separated too?” She chuckled and put her hair in a ponytail, both eyes looking at Luna. 

_**“It was the Battle of the Sands, 5,750 years ago…”** _


End file.
